


A Very Cute Birthday Story

by k_haruyuki



Series: Victuuri Cute Stories [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Birthday Party, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Child Victor Nikiforov, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Today is a very important day for Yuuri Katsuki. Today is his 7th birthday and for the first time, he has a friend of his age who is also looking forward to celebrating the date. His name is Victor Nikiforov, but Yuuri calls him Vicchan.
Series: Victuuri Cute Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026760
Kudos: 12





	A Very Cute Birthday Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special update because... Happy Birthday, Yuuri!
> 
> In this AU, Pochayuu e Pomvik are characters from a anime called PochaPom. Also, the year is 1995.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. There's a poll there about crossover AUs that can turn into Fanfictions.

It hasn't been a month since Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov first met. Yuuri, who was collecting Halloween candy along with his sister, Mari, and the brown-haired poodle, Yukichan, found the home where the Nikiforov family recently moved. Since then, most of the time, both boys are found together.

Yuuri doesn't understand very well but according to his mother, Viktor's family is from a country called Russia and they came to Japan 15 years ago, moving to Tokyo until last month. She also suggests that he call Victor's parents Mama and Papa, as the other boy recently started calling her Okaa-san and Toshiya Otou-san. This shows the strong bond of friendship that has since united the two families, all because of their children.

In addition, the Nikiforov family is very happy that Yuuri is the friend Victor needed so badly.

**~ x ~**

Today is a very important day for Yuuri Katsuki. Today is his 7th birthday and for the first time, he has a friend of his age who is also looking forward to celebrating the date. His name is Victor Nikiforov, but Yuuri calls him Vicchan.

Early in the morning, before going to school, his father, mother and sister wished him a happy birthday. Yuuri thanks them with a big smile on his face, and after having breakfast and caressing Yukichan, he leaves for school. Unfortunately, Victor's house is on the other side of the school, preventing the boys from seeing each other before. But even so, the two meet at the school entrance every day.

“Yuu!! Good morning and happy birthday!” Victor exclaims, hugging me immediately.

"Good morning, Vicchan!" I hug him back, laughing out loud and ignoring the way other children look at us. "Thanks!"

Together they both go to the classrooms, talking a little about their plans for today. Victor enters his first and Yuuri goes to his, not letting other things hinder the joy of today. 

**~ x ~**

After classes, the boys go to Victor's house to study and do their homework, while Yuuri's family prepares Onsen for the boy's birthday. And then...

"Yuuri-kun, could you help Vitya with Hiragana and Katakana?" She asks, smiling when she sees her son blush and pout and depositing a plate of cookies and two glasses of juice on the table.

"Hai, Mama!" Yuuri says, taking the Japanese book, the notebook and a pencil and going to sit in front of Viktor.

Quickly Katerina Nikiforov starts taking pictures of Yuuri teaching Viktor with his cell phone and sending them to the Katsuki family and her husband, who is currently investing in the city to build an ice skating rink.

Dimitri Nikiforov returns home hours later, being greeted by his wife with a kiss and with the silent warning from her that everything is ready with the Katsukis, he finds the two boys together on a sofa, watching PochaPom on the big television in the living room.

“Hello Yuuri. Tadaima, Vitya. ” He says, smiling when he hears the two say 'Okaeri, Papa' at the same time and giggling about it. “Yuuri, your family invited us to dinner, so we will go as soon as I shower and change. I heard that today is Katsudon. ”

"Yay!" Yuuri exclaims, raising his arms along with Victor and smiling. "Thank you, Papa!"

**...**

Yuuri gets scared when entering the Onsen and finds his family, Minako-sensei, Yuuko and her family...

"Surprise!" They and the Nikiforovs exclaim, making him freeze when he sees a table with a cake, and several dishes around, starting to sing happy birthday to him that despite being crying, he is smiling too.

After blowing out the candles, Hiroko starts cutting the cake and Yuuri offers Victor the first piece. After everyone has eaten and taken pictures of his birthday party, Yuuko exclaims that it's time for the presents.

"Me first!" Victor exclaims, extending something rectangular wrapped in light blue paper and shiny poodle stickers to Yuuri.

"Oh." Yuuri says, taking the gift with both hands, but doing nothing else.

Victor looks at him confused, waiting for him to open the gift nervously.

"Yuu-chan?" Hiroko asks, touching her son's shoulder gently and making him extend the gift to her.

“Open for me. Don't tear the paper. Onegai. ” He asks, making the elders laugh when they understand the problem.

“Don't worry, Vitya. Yuuri just thinks that the wrapping paper you worked hard to decorate shouldn't be torn. ” Dimitri reveals to his son, who is excited and opens his heart-shaped smile to Yuuri, who smiles shyly at him and receives the gift back still wrapped with the paper, but opened enough for him to take out the items there.

Yuuri puts his hand in the part that was opened and removes three different PlayStation games from PochaPom, making his eyes wide.

“Games! PochaPom! Thank you Vicchan! ” He exclaims, cheering up first, but then, he breaks the smile. "But… how am I going to play them?"

"Yuuri." Mari approaches, with a much larger rectangular gift wrapped. “Open this now. And don't worry, you can rip the paper. ”

Yuuri immediately uses his fingers to rip the gift, opening his eyes wide when he sees a box with a gray video game figure appear.

"Thank you, Nee-chan." He says, hugging her first and then Victor, thanking them again for the gifts.

From his parents, Yuuri gets new clothes. From Minako, dance shoes. From Yuuko, PochaPom Manga and Victor's parents, he gets more games. In addition, they allow Victorand Makkachin to spend the night with the Katsukis, giving him the backpack with essentials and school items.

This is certainly the best birthday he ever had.


End file.
